


Half

by Shining_Sunshine46



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, I Should Stop Tagging, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Kim Woojin, Mentioned Seo Changbin, Mentioned Stray Kids, One Shot, Outerspace, and Jisung being on King of Masked Singers, i wrote this in a day, inspired by Half Moon, lots of cuteness, soft, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Sunshine46/pseuds/Shining_Sunshine46
Summary: He wasn’t half deadNoHe was half aliveBecause just like themHe could fall in love





	Half

**Author's Note:**

> I have 0 idea how I managed to get THIS from Jisung being on King of Masked Singers  
> But when I listened to the original song, Half Moon, this is what came to my head  
> Not only that  
> I managed to put this together in ONE DAY  
> And I was also  
> Very busy today  
> Idk how I did it  
> But I may rewrite this in the future  
> Thanks for reading this horribly written story!!

Half dead

That’s was he was described as.

 

Living on the moon was certainly beautiful, but hearing those pessimistic comments from the planet they circled was not ideal. 

If Jisung were to be on Earth, he would make sure to slap each and every one of them and demand them to be more positive.

He wasn’t half dead.

No.

He was half alive.

Because just like them, just like the human beings hundreds of miles away, he had emotions. Just like them, he had needs. 

Just like them, he could fall in love.

The only thing that was “dead” about him was the color of his skin.

Instead of having a nice, peach hue on his arms, instead of having a beautiful chocolate brown, instead of the huge range of colors he could have possibly had on his arms

His skin was grey. 

It was a light, greyish hue that resembled the grey bark some trees had.

Other than that, he was very much alive. 

 

A delicate sigh escaped the boy's soft lips as he sat on the balcony. His dark grey eyes scanned the land in front of him.

Tiny, fast-moving fireflies surrounded the black flowers that sprouted from the rocky surface. The flowers only glowed for a few months in the year; unfortunately, that time had passed. So instead of the shining scenery he was used to, the black flowers created a darker mood. 

Jisung did not mind though.

Dark or light, he still found the nature around him stunning.

Sadly, just like everything in life, it had pros and cons.

Usually, moon creatures would become more depressed during this time year. Due to the never-ending sea of dark colors, he would usually see more creatures sulk rather than smile. 

Although it did dampen his smile as well, being a star creature sure helped lighting up his attitude.

Small specs of light decorated his caramel brown hair like glitter. His grey eyes also functioned like flashlights; if he wandered in a cave, he could simply flip an internal switch and light up the area with his own eyes. 

His kind was fairly uncommon, though.

Which was why everyone knew him.

Being one of the fifty star creatures to live on the moon, he felt as if it was his job to make sure everyone stayed happy during this dim time of year. 

Cheering people up meant meeting new people, so it wasn’t long before everyone knew his name. 

Jisung missed seeing dust pollute the air as young aliens ran after a slimeball, a smiling mother following close behind. He missed seeing moon fairies and shadows play tennis in his very own backyard. He missed inviting his friends over and sharing nothing but smiles and laughs.

 

He wanted everyone to smile again.

 

Which was why he was planning on going outside and doing the thing he did best.

Create a meteor shower. 

No, there was absolutely no danger involved. In fact, it was what some star creatures did to calm themselves, and others, down.

They would dance along the rocky surface and release stars and meteors into the dark sky. In an instant, the sky would glow with nothing but joy. It did take a lot of energy from him, which was why it was a very rare occurrence, but if it created a wave of happiness, it was more than worth it. 

Plus, he had something else hidden up his sleeve.

He was not only going to rap

But he was also going to sing.

Jisung looked at the sky with a bright smile before turning around and entering his home. The walls to his room were painted brown, almost resembling the color of his hair. It gave Jisung a relaxed feeling, which was why it was one of his favorite colors. The sheets on his bed were a solid black, the only color he could think of that would compliment the brown tint of his walls. 

With his feet dragging along the white carpet, Jisung made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. The kitchen had more of a yellow aesthetic. The walls were a dandelion yellow, matched along with a marble white. 

Jisung left the kitchen as quickly as he came in, all he wanted was a quick snack before he went outside. 

While opening the wrapper to the candy bar, he walked through the living room - that had a red aesthetic to it - and went out the front door.

A soft breeze blew his hair to the side, making the boy giggle to himself as it tickled his forehead. It wasn’t long until his neighbors stepped out as well and gave a small wave.

They knew what was going to happen.

They could tell from the tiny stars that spun around his grey tinted skin as well as the glow from his stars in hair. 

There was going to be a meteor shower tonight and they were more than ecstatic. 

“Hey, Jisung!” Seungmin, the neighbor to his left, cheered. Jisung couldn’t hold back a chuckle as Seungmin’s purple eyes began to alter from color to color, looking more like a color pinwheel rather than actual eyes. It may be a bit scary to a few, but on the moon, the ability to change eye color was very attractive. 

Giving a shy wave back, Jisung walked towards the center of the melancholy neighborhood. The variety of houses were placed in a huge circle; they all surrounded a giant crater that was made hundreds of years ago. It was surprisingly not too deep, all the children would sled down it almost every day. But with the lack of light shadowing their energy, they haven’t been out the past few days. 

With excitement pumping in his veins, Jisung sat at the edge of the crater and slid down it. He didn’t care if his pants got dirty. 

That was the least of his concerns. 

Once he got to the bottom of the crater, he stood up with a small hop and dusted himself off. Jisung took a deep breath, averting his gaze up to the sky. 

He then closed his eyes and flipped the internal switch. In a flash, his eyes lit up and shined two rays of light up into the sky. He took a second deep breath. 

He knew exactly what he had to do.

However, right when he was about to open his mouth, the sound of yelling broke through the calming silence. 

Startled, the boy in the crater jumped. 

‘Thank god I’m not Hyunjin’ Jisung thought to himself in a teasing manner, ‘I would have collapsed to the ground like a fainting goat.’

He looked up at the commotion with his flashlight eyes. 

Right at the edge of the crater were three boys around his age. 

The first thing he noticed was that there were a shadow and an alien staring at a moon faerie. The shadow, made out of black mist, was none other then Changbin. 

Jisung had known him almost all his life, and he knew there was no surprise that he was part of the commotion. 

The violet skinned alien that was next to him was none other than Woojin. When they first met, he thought he was one of the calmest and mature people he had ever met.

However, that was proven false almost the millisecond he introduced him to all his other friends. 

Then there was the moon faerie, damn that moon faerie, who was none other than his crush: Minho.

Although Minho rarely left his house, even when the flowers would glimmer, Jisung was absolutely blown away by how beautiful he was. 

Miniature moons rotated around Minho’s head like a crown. To Jisung, Minho was certainly worthy of one. 

It didn’t help that Jisung felt like he could drown in those black eyes as well. They were like two black holes, sucking him in into an unknown world filled with butterflies and joy. 

Minho was stunning, attractive, astonishing, perfect, pretty much any positive adjective Jisung could fathom in his brain. 

And that was why he almost lost it when Minho came sliding down the crater. 

 

_No way no way no way_

 

A flabbergasted Jisung looked at the moon faerie with wide flashlight eyes. Before he could even say a word, Minho was right in front of him. 

His face was decorated with dark splotches, telling Jisung that the male cried at some point. Jisung would be lying if he said his heart didn’t break at the sight. 

“H-hey, Jisung.”

Jisung smiled, trying the best he could to calm down his racing heart, “H-hello.”

It was the moment where Minho sniffled when Jisung god a burst of confidence. 

He had to comfort him. 

“Want me to cheer you up?” Jisung smiled as he grabbed Minho’s hand. 

Minho’s eyes light up when Jisung have him a smile, “Please?”

That was when fireworks exploded in Jisung’s heart. 

Just like Jisung did before, He took a deep breath and drifted his eyes up towards the sky. Only this time, someone was holding his hands. 

Stars launched from Jisung’s hair, his cheeks turning a cherry red, as he began to sing the first song that came to his mind. 

Immediately, everyone’s eyes from up above widened. 

They have never heard Jisung sing before. Every time he did start a meteor shower, it was always with memorizing moves; no one knew he had a memorizing voice as well. 

Minho stared at the other in awe, his black eyes sparkling with a foreign emotion as Jisung began to sway. 

It didn’t take long for Jisung to wipe Minho off his feet - well, not literally, but he certainly felt like he was flying. 

But when they locked eyes, black holes meeting rays of light, he felt like he was on cloud 9. 

Stars soared into the sky, the whole neighborhood lighting up as they zoomed in the air; each star was like its own sun. 

All the gloominess the creatures felt vanished as Jisung continued, his soft singing eventually switching over to rap as he passed through the tune with ease. 

His voice was soothing, luring the kids to sleep as the adults smiled widely. Jisung didn’t notice all the stares of admiration. He was too lost in his own world to notice a thing. 

He then began to spin around, taking Minho with him as he held his hands tighter. 

As he got more active, stars shot out in various and unpredictable directions. A majority of the stars launched from his hair, but there were even a few that circled around Jisung as well.

It was like a bundle of streamers. Star after star left trails of light as they formed into meteors and flew into the atmosphere. 

At this point, people from nearby neighborhoods began running over as well. From the beautiful singing to the elegant star show, the abundance of curiosity led them over to the huge crater.

Feeling a bit dizzy, although part of him just wanted to stay back so he could admire Jisung, Minho let go of the other’s hands and stepped a few steps back. 

When Jisung felt the warmth from his hands vanish, he opened his eyes. He was a bit saddened by the fact Minho let go, but when he saw what was above them, his eyes about doubled in size. 

Creatures. 

So many moon creatures were looking down at him with bright, proud grins. Jisung was positive his heart was going to explode when he saw his other close friends wave. 

With the warm feeling overflowing his heart, Jisung suddenly felt a second wave of courage overtake him. The soft voice he was rapping in began to amplify, now echoing in the crater as he took few more backward steps and glanced back up at the stars. 

At that very moment, Jisung felt like the stars in the sky were his spotlight. He felt like all the aliens, all the creature, all the shadows, absolutely everyone who was there to watch was a part of a second family.

He felt at home. Although his house was only a minute away, he felt like that very spot - that crater - was exactly where he belonged.

He felt overjoyed knowing he was able to pull all those creatures out of a lethargic state. Knowing he was able to paint smiles on their faces reminded him of what it truly meant to be a star creature. 

But out of everything, the most imported thing he felt

Was love.

At that moment, he could feel the positive emotions flying his way. He could feel all the love, all the support, all the …

Jisung didn’t even know himself to be honest.

All he could feel was an abundance of exhilaration. 

 

So, he did what he knew would put everyone in a flabbergasted state.

 

Instead of stopping at the rap like he originally planned.

He went on.

He went on and sung the rest of the song.

Jisung looked up at the sky once again. The black void that the sky first started at was now littered with tiny stars.

As loud, and stable as he could, he sang his heart out. He sang as if he were performing at a concert.

He sang as if he were a singer on tour.

He sang like he never had before.

To the stars twinkling in his eyes, to the stars circling around his body, each and every one of them flew up into a sky. Everywhere he turned, stars now floated in the air like fireflies. 

It was like glitter in a water bottle, spinning around like falling leaves in autumn. Even the darkest corners of the neighborhood were lit up with elegant stars.

He looked at the people surrounding the crater.

Seeing those bright faces was all he needed.

 

Jisung then turned back over to an astonished Minho. The moon fairie’s eyes were gowling, the black hue they used to have were now replaced with a light grey. The male with brown hair walked closer, once again grabbing Minho’s hands and stargazing into his sparkling eyes.

 

_Love_

_Love the stars_

 

Minho began to blush as Jisung sang directly to him. The black splotches that used to cover his face disappeared, being taken over by the evident pink on his cheeks.

 

_Love_

_Love the moon_

 

Minho watched as Jisung stepped away once again and put the end to a jaw-dropping end. Although Minho knew he should have focused on the breathtaking voice Jisung had, he could not ignore the fact that Jisung did not break eye contact the rest of the way through.

It was like Jisung was singing just for him.

It was as of he was the source of Jisung’s confidence; it was like he was the reason why Jisung swayed his hand in the air with pride.

 

But there was one thing Minho knew for sure. 

He knew it wasn’t like he was half dead like all the people on the nearby planet would say.

 

Hell no.

 

If anything,

 

He was half alive.

 

Because just like the humans down on Earth

He could fall in love.

 

And that was exactly what happened the moment the song came to an end.

That was exactly what happened when Jisung made a finger heart at him.

That was exactly what happened 

When Jisung waddled over and pulled him into a warm hug

 

Because Lee Minho

Just got kissed on the forehead as a thank you

 

By none other 

 

Than his star creature crush

 

Han Jisung.


End file.
